


Failed You

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happens and Dean can't fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed You

**Title:** Failed You  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Word Count:** 521  
 **Character(s):** Dean, Sam, Bobby  
 **Ratings:** PG-13 (Contains character death)  
 **Summary:** Something terrible happens and Dean can't fix it.  


He feels the heaviness in his heart as he holds his baby brother to him. Knows that he’d been too late. The man that had stabbed Sam was being chased down by Bobby but he wasn’t entirely sure he gave a damn anymore. The one person that he had left was lying in his arms… dying. No, correction. He’d just felt Sam’s last breath leave him. "Sammy, don’t you dare. Please god… don’t you dare." Except those words fell on deaf ears. His baby brother was lying limp in his arms.

His world had been dragged out from underneath his feet. First his mother… then his old man and now this… losing his brother. It was tearing him up inside but no tears shed for the one lying in his arms. In the back of his mind he knew he had to go help Bobby but he couldn’t make himself move. It hurt too much. The pain of it all just coursing through him. There was only one thing left to do. But then it was Bobby’s voice that broke through it all. The pain… the suffering… and the longing to be dead just like the cooling body in his arms.

"Let’s go, Dean." Bobby states a bit gruffly all the while watching John Winchester’s oldest boy just close himself off that much more. It had been happening ever since the great hunter had given himself up.

No words were said and the oldest Winchester merely got up and headed back to the Impala. He couldn’t bare to put his baby brother down so instead he had Bobby drive and he stayed in the passenger seat holding him. Holding the very person that had kept him sane. Kept him alive and had made his life feel like it was worth living. When they did finally stop he’d set up the funeral pyre and watched as Sam’s body burned.

"I failed you, Sammy. I was supposed to save you. But I didn’t."

Two days later he’d left Bobby’s never to return to the Singer junkyard ever again. Hunting had been his life. Saving his baby brother had been his world. That was now shattered. But that didn’t stop him from making one last stop. To his mother’s grave. He hated cemeteries. But he’d parked the Impala and had gone over to her grave laying on top of it even as his eyes momentarily went to Sam’s grave. After a few moments of staring at it his eyes went back to hers.

"He’s with you now, mom. And with dad. He’ll be able to get to know you. Take care of him for me, huh. I didn’t seem to do too good a job of it. Maybe you can."

Dean had contemplated ending his own life right there but something stopped him. If he left this world then who would save it? Not only that but something told him that Sam would kick his ass if he took his own life. So now here he was alone. Being the only thing he knew how to be.

A son… a brother… and a hunter.  



End file.
